Lounge-Stuck
by Crywhenyouleave
Summary: The Liberation Lounge, an RP group on Skype, is suddenly contacted by the Alternian Trolls, Just before the official release date of SPURB. This is to warn them of the dangers to come, but will they listen?
1. Chapter 1

_**~The Liberation Lounge, an RP group on Skype, is suddenly contacted by the Alternian Trolls, Just before the official release date of SPURB. This is to warn them of the dangers to come, but will they listen?~**_

_**Hello people!**_  
><em><strong>Welcome to Lib-Lounge-Stuck.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would first off like to start with a disclaimer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spurb, The 12 original trolls and Homestuck all belong to Andrew Hussie. No arguments there.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please be respectful to this story. The Liberation Lounge is a REAL GROUP OF PEOPLE. Each of the human characters have all written their own responses ect to this as if it were a real situation. A lot of it has actually been done on skype. There are none of our real names included in this, and this is for safety purposes for each of the people here as well as the fact that this is intended to be fictional.<strong>_

_**I would also like to note here that there may be future changes to this chapter as it is not quite complete yet. So please be sure to check back regularly.**_

_**Kankri would like me to also note here that this story is full of many triggers including but not restricted to:**_  
><em><strong>Cussing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Death<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mutilation<strong>_  
><em><strong>Depression<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mention of the already deceased<strong>_  
><em><strong>violent events<strong>_  
><em><strong>ect ect ect...<strong>_  
><em><strong>(pst there will be more of this sort of stuff later on, not necessarily in this chapter...)<strong>_  
><em><strong>He would also like me to tell you that should you feel triggered at any point in this story, there is a back button and an exit button at the top of the page that you are quite welcome to click.<strong>_

_**Anyways, On with the story!**_

* * *

><p>I sit down on my bed. My room messy as per usual. It would take a miracle or one hell of a guide to show a stranger though here without them becoming buried in the piles of useless junk gathered in here. I look around, piles of paper, trading cards, a desk cluttered with god knows what, bookshelf overflowing with books... I like to read. Its one of my favorite hobbies. Which is what brought me across Sburb in the first place.<p>

Ahh, Spurb. A game based off of the Spurb from Andrew Hussie's Web comic 'Homestuck'. Many people waited anxiously for its release date, myself being one of those many. In the web comic this game defied the known laws of EVERYTHING, and allowed you to set up a connection to other people and move things around their households as well as add on to them. On top of this, by just opening the game client and making the connection to another PC, you were supposed to basically kick start the apocalypse.

I fall back on my bed, crossing my legs, pulling my feet up off the floor.

"Yeah, right. If only..."

My computer, an old, outdated Toshiba Laptop sat precariously on top of a flimsy plastic 'tv dinner' table. The occasional 'blink!' sound would go off from its low quality speakers, indicating people messaging either myself, or the liberation lounge on skype.

I sit up again and open up Skype.

First thing I notice is a new contact request.

_**carcinoGeneticist**_

_HELLO FUCKASS. ADD ME AS A CONTACT!_

**_Accept/Decline_**

I sigh. Someone attempting to imitate Karkat from Homestuck. I've had several of these kind of contact requests over the past few weeks, each time from a different one of the 12 original Homestuck trolls. Against my better judgment, I messaged them back.

**_MadMegumi_**

_Look you asshat, I'm not interested in what ya sellin. You and ya creepy nook sniffing mates can stop trying to fucking add me. Yes, I've read Homestuck, No, I do not intend on RPing it with you. Fuck Off._

**_carcinoGeneticist_**

_OH MY FUCKING GOG! YOU'RE EVEN MORE DIFFICULT THEN THE OTHER LAME ASS GROUP OF IMBECILES WE'RE TRYING TO WORK WITH! JUST FUCKING ADD ME, I'LL EXPLAIN LATER._

**_MadMegumi_**

_Oh My Fuck indeed. I dont want to add you. Fuck off you lame excuse for a Karkat RPer._

**_carcinoGeneticist_**

_..._

_NO. FUCK NO. YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE IN THIS. ADD ME._

**_MadMegumi_**

_No, I really dont want to. Fuck you very much. Bye._

I swiftly switch from that conversation over to the Liberation Lounge group chat, bleeping still coming in regular intervals from the conversation with carcinoGeneticist. The Liberation Lounge is an RP group that gets spammed on a regular basis with random RP's and other weird crap. Envy, with her tag of ectoKitty was doing some cutesy stuff RP wise with her boyfriend, Byarlant. I roll my eyes at this and begin with my own RP.

**_MadMegumi_**

_*steps into the lounge yawning widely. She moves over to the small kitchenette, scratching the back of her head*_

_(So I got another one of those 'Add me, I'm a homestuck troll' just before)_

_(In fact, the asshole is /still/ messaging me.)_

_(I have decided to ignore him. Not interested... at all!)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_(wait who is it now?)_

**_Byarlant Angelo_**

_(hmmm?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_(you know the random HS rp guys)_

**_MadMegumi_**

_(carcenoGeneticist. So Karkat. Fucking fuckass... Hold on, give me a moment... This is driving me up the wall)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_(XD lol i havent gotten that one yet)_

I switch over to the other chat, a little orange (10) beside the name carcenoGeniticist. I frown in frustraition and open up to a lot of capslocked messages.

_carcinoGeneticist_

_..._

_NO. FUCK NO. YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE IN THIS. ADD ME._

**_MadMegumi_**

_No, I really dont want to. Fuck you, very much. Bye._

**_carcinoGeneticist_**

_NO. GET YOUR SQUISHY HUMAN ASS BACK HERE._

_DON'T__ YOU DARE IGNORE ME._

_FUCK YOU. THIS SHIT IS IMPORTANT._

_DAMNIT!_

_GOG FUCKING DAMINT!_

_HELLO?_

_HELLO?_

_FINE. FUCK YOU._

_FUCKING TALK YOU BULGE LICKING NOOKFACE._

_FUCK! YOU ARE SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING!_

**_MadMegumi_**

_OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ALREADY?!_

**_carcinoGeneticist_**

_OH. NOW SHE FUCKING RESPONDS._

**_MadMegumi_**

_Spit it out already fuckass._

**_carcinoGeneticist_**

_I SWEAR OUT OF YOUR ENTIRE GROUP YOU HAVE TO BE ONE OF THE BIGGEST PAINS IN THE ASS._

_LISTEN. YOU AND YOUR GROUP ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING A GAME WITHIN THE NEXT DAY OR SO._

_HORRIBLE IDEA._

_TERRIBLE._

_FUCKING BAD._

**_MadMegumi_**

_Oh? Whats it to you?_

**_carcinoGeneticist_**

_FUCK! WE'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS GAME AND IT DOESN'T END WELL._

**_MadMegumi_**

_*rolls eyes* Seriously dude? This has to be the worst Karkat impersonation I have ever seen._

**_carcinoGeneticist_**

_AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?_

**_MadMegumi_**

_Homestuck. Seriously? Your going to play dumb here?_

**_carcinoGeneticist_**

_WHAT THE FUCK IS A HOMESTUCK? GUHH FUCK, NEVER MIND. JUST PUT THIS ON YOUR COMPUTER AND TALK TO ME FROM THERE._

_/src/pesterchum3._

**_MadMegumi_**

_Are you fucking serious?_

I click back on to the Liberation lounge shaking my head.

**_MadMegumi_**

_(Envy... have you talked to any of these guys?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_yeah of course :P)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(-_- Which ones? and what did they say?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_ahhhhhhh )_

_olive gold fuchis ...purple...and blue)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(Names Envy... please? I dont remember the hemo spectrum...)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_nepeta sol fef gamzee swety asshat)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(Sweaty asshat you mean... ahh whats his face... Equias right?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_hourse dick!)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(yeah ok, Equias... XD... So what did they say?)_

_**EctoKitty**  
><em>

_the blue guy thinks im nepeta on another acc XD)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(that would be your Envy account right? But what did everyone else say?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_(sollux wanted to help me with my tec nep thinks im awsome fef doesent like me and gamzee ives me cuddles)_

_(frankly there awsoe porteails of the HS carrsas)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(Well this Karkat one is shitty, and he's tellin me the upcomming Spurb is a bad idea... -_-)_

_**EctoKitty**  
><em>

_(...bitch please )_

_(the aunty took my copy :/)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(Teralia, King and I still havnt got ours... .)_

_(waiiiit... why'd she take it?)_

_**EctoKitty**  
><em>

_eeeh i forgot to do the dishes :/)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(0_0, then get it back?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_(...so use my handy dandy pick pocket skills)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(yes, your handy dandy pick pocket skills... wait... you can pickpocket?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_(...fuck)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(0_0...)_

_**EctoKitty**  
><em>

_(...aaaaaaah)_

_(daddy dearest...)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(well... you learn something new every day I guess *Shrug*)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_(hehehehhe...i dont want to get into more trouble)_

**_Byarlant Angelo_**

_(Hehe, she told me that she could pick pocket and what did they do you you En? -_- What did they take?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_(ah my new game)_

_(my copy of spurb)_

I sigh and flop back on to my bed again, legs still crossed under me. I straighten them out, as they have started to cramp, damn I hate when that happens. Bleeping continues from my skype and I look at it over my boobs, squashing them down with my hands. That guy. Put whatever that shit was on my computer? No way in hell. I sit back up and look back at the conversation.

**_Byarlant Angelo_**

_(Why did they take it? did they have a reason?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_read up dude XD and yes i forgot the dishes)_

**_Byarlant Angelo_**

_(ah whoops XD, mayb if you did the dishes you'll get it back)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_(alredy did them its a big nopeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**_Byarlant Angelo_**

_(really -_- well thats mean and shit of them)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_na its ok :/)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(Hey Envy, did any of them ask you to download anything?)_

**_Byarlant Angelo_**

_(Well I dont think it is, I think they should give it back)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_yeah pesterchum)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(so this one?_

_/src/pesterchum3. )_

**_Byarlant Angelo_**

_(oh yeah they've been talking to me as well, I just read up XD they told me to download something)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(Byarlant...)_

_(...THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HELPFUL EARLIER!)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_hehehehehe)_

**_Byarlant Angelo_**

_(-_- well you should of asked)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(So who's been talking to you?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_wwhat evva XD)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(...really?)_

**_Byarlant Angelo_**

_(some rude shit that been doing whats Envy is doing, just whatever all the time, I think his name was Eridan but eh, I suck at remembering names)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_these guys are prittyvawsome rp's)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(So then we've heard from Nepeta, Sollux, Equias, Gamzee, Feferi, Eridan, and I've shut down Karkat, and Kanaya plus some already listed...we're missing Vriska, Terezi, Aradia... who else...)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_TAVBRO)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(so we're missing 4)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_who are these guys?)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(I dont know, Its pretty weird though... its almost all of them... and thats just over 3 people...)_

I read back over the conversation. 8 of 12 of the Homestuck troll RPers had messaged us, all of them having apparently somehow managing to fit the characters pretty damned well. Another bleep catches my attention.

**_EctoKitty_**

_what abput chini?)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(Chini? you mean Chibi?)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_sorry dark. typing)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(yeah I figgured... He hasnt said anything about it yet... Its been a battle to even get him to agree to play Spurb... you know how he is with Homestuck stuff...)_

**_EctoKitty_**

_boobie power)_

**_Mad Megumi_**

_(Still dont know if he's going to join us...)  
><em>  
><strong><em>EctoKitty<em>**

_(I'm sure he will)_

I frown and lean back again, I really hope he will join us. Something just doesn't feel right. If this turns out to be the same as Homestuck... He could die...  
>I flip back to the conversation with carcinoGeneticist and read the whole thing over again. Envy is right. These guys do a fantastic job. Its almost infallible. This makes me frown more, due to the fact that his attempt to talk to me was as a warning, not to play the game. I shrug it off and get up. This bothers me, but it's not enough to completely put me off of playing. <p>

* * *

><p>News Article Excerpt:<p>

**SCIENTISTS BAFFLED: METEOR SHOWER APPEARS!**

American scientists are baffled by the sudden appearance of meteors looming over America.  
>"They simply appeared out of no where, there is no way we could have missed them approaching us earlier," Said Dr. Raven Crow, the man who first noticed the storm of flaming space rocks.<br>So far the shower has claimed the homes of Dad and John Eggbert, Mum and Rose Lalonde, and Bro and Dave Strider. There have also been reports of a meteor hitting a small island off the cost, home to Grandpa and Jade Harley. They are all assumed dead.  
>More meteors are expected to hit in the US, as well as in Australasia.<br>Authorities have requested for the public to remain calm. 

* * *

><p>I sat back down at the computer, a little frustrated. It still wasn't here. I wonder how many of the others had their games, I know Envy had her's, and Byarlant had his, but I was still very unsure of everyone else. Still needed to check if Neko, Chibi, Hana and Lex all had theirs. Well Lex at least should have his, but no harm in checking.<br>I opened up the chat with Lex.  
>Lex, in the past, had a few falling outs with the group, but he was always welcomed back with open arms. He had a few reservations about joining us in spurb to start, but had folded after a little nagging on my own part, for which I was incredibly grateful. Not only is he a wiz with a computer, but hes also pretty smart. <p>

_**Mad Megumi**_  
><em>:D<em>  
><em>Hey, how are ya?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Not too bad, just got back from ordering more stuff on the internet... with money that isn't mine... shh _<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Hahahahaha<em>  
><em>Got the game yet?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Yeah, I'm looking at it now.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>*pouts* haunt got mine yet...<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Really? I thought you'd have it by now, or an ETA at least. I'm just inspecting the code.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Nope not yet... But hey... Question... Have you been getting any odd messages lately?<em>  
><em>Like... From impossible people<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Yes, actually. I've been talking to someone who thinks they're Kanaya, and they're really good at it too. ...You don't think... but that's impossible... right?<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>I spoke to her as well... And karkat ... You can imagine how that went... But there's no way they could be the real deal<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Look, I wouldn't lie to you, but I honestly think they are.<em>  
><em>Ask them a question only the real/ one would know._

_**Mad Megumi**  
>... Urrrggg... Don't tell me thaaattt... CG was tryin to warn me not to play -.-<em>  
><em>Also wanted me to dl somethin<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>What was it?<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Envy said its pesterchum<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Pesterchum... well, I've already got it. I would acutally suggest downloading it.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Hmmm<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>I'll send you the install if you want.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Alright, better then downloading something from that/ asshat_

_**DOWNLOAD : /src/Pesterchum3. **_  
><em><strong>SaveC**_**ancel**

**_Mad Megumi _**  
><em>Thanks<em>

**_Zach ~ The Sorrow_**  
><em> Not a prob. ...OK, I'm getting another contact, hang on.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Alright<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>God damn it. Of all of them it had to be him.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Fucking Erida.<em>  
><em>Eridan* even.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Hahahahaha oh dear, i don't see that ending well<em>  
><em>What's he want, if i may?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>He's whining. Like he usually does.<em>

_**Mad Megumi **  
>O.o o<em>  
><em>Oh*<em>  
><em>Havnt heard from him<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Good.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>XD hes really that irritating?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Yes.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Anyways... Nother question<em>  
><em>How do you think we should do this?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>We've read the comic. We know what needs to be done. Once you get your copy of the game, we are going to play it. And we will win.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Yeah but wontt it work weird with terailia and king getting copies ad well?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Well, do a role call.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>What do you mean?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow  
><strong>How many of us are there?_

_**Mad Megumi**  
>maybe 11, give or take... im not 100% sure who's going to be joining us<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>The game will balance itself.<em>  
><em>The only true prerequisites is that there is a Space and a Time player present.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>true, but thats not quite what i ment... like, what kind of order do you think we should enter in? should we go in one big group or split into teams or what...<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>The trolls split into teams, but they had the Mobius Double Reach Around.<em>  
><em>I would say enter as a group, then split up.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>but, teralia, king and I are in the same household... so if this ends up being the same as Homestuck...<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Chunks of house go missing, yes.<em>  
><em>There's an easy solution though.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>meteors... so wouldnt that dictate that the three of us would have to enter in close proximity, time wise, to one another?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>You would all have to smash your items at the same time, but that would happen anyway.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>*blinks* oh shit! I just had an idea!<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>What?<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Terailia hosts me, king hosts her, and then someone hosts king, begining the chain, that way, when it comes time to close the chain, wont have to have a long winded explaination to them XD<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Yeah, that sounds good. If you can drag one of the others off their asses, you can host one of them, and I can host king.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>would you rather byarlant or Envy to host you?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Omg neither.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Or Hana or Chibi?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Either Hana or Chibi... in fact, now that I think about it, Hana, she'll actually listen to me, and will place things where they need to go instead of... well... either Byarlant or Envy not knowing what they're doing, and Chibi spending all my hard earnt grist on making giant dicks. I'll have to climb to the gate via giant dicks.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>I was thinking Envy, Chibi or Neko to close the chain, but then again... idk... but LOL that would be amusing<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Or, if you really want, you could host me, and you could get Chibi to close the chain.<em>  
><em>You host me, I'll host someone else, then the chain gets around to someone hosting Chibi, who would host King.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>That might be a better solution... when it comes down to it, only 4 of us have any idea of what to expect... so spreading us all out would probably be a good idea as well...<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Yeah...<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Just out of curiosity, who do you think will get what, class wise?<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Well, god tiers are a challenge.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>yeah, i know... will be interesting to see who gets to the god tiers<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Well, as you know, I'm not afraid of death. I would kill myself on my quest bed to ascend if it fell like that.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>hahaha, I know<em>  
><em>If ya want, I'll kill ya if it comes to it XD<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>I honestly wouldn't have it any other way if it came down to that.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>bahahaha, good to hear<em>  
><em>somehow, I get the feeling I may end up with a bit of blood on my hands<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>We all are going to.<em>  
><em>That's the unavoidable consequence of this game.<em>  
><em>It will kill us all on the inside, and most of us on the outside.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>if this goes to the shit, which im sure it will... i think the biggest worry of mass murder would be you or Chibi, or maybe even myself... Somehow I dont see either Byarlant or Hana ever being a threat like that, and Envy is well... Envy... and everyone else in the lounge at this point seems... unintrested in the whole thing<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>If one of us does end up going crazy, and we kill them all, will it really be that much of a loss? Unless it's the space andor time players, then we're fucked._  
><em>People die everyday, and no matter how much they mean to us, in the end, we're going to be so empty, there's going to be nothing left of us, that we will lose the ability to care.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>grim way to look at it, but very true... hmmm... maybe we'll all flip XD<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Yeah, it's much more fun to be insane. : D<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>:P<em>  
><em>If I were to guess who got what though...<em>  
><em>I would probably say, Chibi would be our time player, and I would dare to say maybe myself as space? idk... I think Hana would definatly be our Seer too... I honestly dont know about everyone else<em>

_**Zach ~ The Sorrow**  
>Prince right here.<em>_  
>For aspect, not sure.<em>

_**Mad Megumi**  
>Hmmm... I dont know...<em>

Ok, so sometimes our conversations turned a little morbid and disturbing... alright most times our conversations went like that, but I guess that's the way thought processes go when you've been through the ringer a few times over. Regardless, it was a terrifying prospect that the Karkat I spoke to, could potentially be the real deal. What was even more terrifying was the fact that Lex, who was normally pretty damned good at deduction, was thinking the same thing. So now the question stood as, do I really want to play this?  
>I clicked the Save button on the Pesterchum client that Lex sent though. It didn't take long to download, and once it had finished I installed and opened it up. I needed answers. Now.<br>Now I needed to come up with a handle, gog damnit... I thought for a minute. A light-bulb practically exploded above my head as the handle pretty much jumped into my head. I typed it in, then set about looking for carcinoGeneticist. 


	2. Crywhenyouleave: Re-read Lounge-Stuck

= Crywhenyouleave: Re-read Lounge-Stuck

You read through your previously written, and unfinished fanfiction, Lounge-Stuck. It makes you shudder with horror to read it over in the style that it is currently written. You apologize profusely to your readers as you no longer have any intention of completing this disastrous monstrosity of a piece. However you follow this up with a reassurance that there will be a new, and honestly, better version of this whole idea coming soon. You urge your readers to please be patient with you.

Hey guys... urrrgggg... so Yeah... I re-read this with the FULL intention of going over it and continuing it... but I can't... I just... I can't do it...  
>HOWEVER!<br>I currently have another work in progress started, same base as this one, but more organised and better thought through, so if you enjoyed this, you might want to keep an eye out for it. I'll put it up piece by piece, maybe one bit a week or something ^_^

Thank you for your patience on this, and SORRY! 


End file.
